


All the Sinners & Saints

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Catholic School, Established Relationship, Father Hank, M/M, Moodboard Inspired, Teen!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You missed five classes this week. Father Fowler caught you sneaking out of your room after curfew.” Father Hank steeples his fingers together as he sits back in his chair, “One would almost think you don’t want to be here.”





	All the Sinners & Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175037285413/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor)
> 
> Disclaimer: Connor is about 16/17 in this one, which is the age of consent in a lot of places. But it's still underage, and it's a teacher - student relationship. This is just a story, you guys. Please don't start anything over this, and don't read it if any of these things trigger you.

Father Hank closes the door to his office with a heavy sigh.

The boy, Connor, has split knuckles but otherwise looked unhurt. “Take that out of your mouth.” He says, crossing the room to where two armchairs facing each other under a floor to ceiling window.

Connor rolls his eyes, but complies, tucking the unlit cigarette behind his ear. “You missed five classes this week. Father Fowler caught you sneaking out of your room after curfew.” Father Hank steeples his fingers together as he sits back in his chair, “One would almost think you don’t want to be here.” The muscle in the boy’s jaw ticks.

“And what do you think, Father?” Father Hank lets the question hang in the air before leaning forth, keeping his eyes on Connor’s.

“I think you’re just looking for attention. From a specific someone. Am I right?” Connor swallows. Father Hank knocks their knees together. “Come here.” He says softly, holding back his smile at the eager way Connor climbs into his lap, folding his arms around his shoulders and tucking his face into Hank’s collar. He holds the boy, running a soothing hand down his back.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.” He says as Connor sniffles, tightening his arms. “I’m sorry for not coming to see you.” He continues, and Connor nuzzles against the corner of his jaw. Sighing, he tilts his head far enough to kiss the side of Connor’s head. And then another one to the corner of Connor's lips. “Am I gonna have to grovel for forgiveness? Because I really am sorry. We were delayed, and by the time we got back it was too late for me to come see you. I missed you.”

“I waited up for you.” Connor mumbles against his cheek.

“I am sorry, Connor.” Hank sighs, moving them til they’re face to face with each other. Gently pressing a palm to the side of Connor’s face, he smiles when the boy leans sweetly into the touch.

“Promise me you won’t be gone that long next time.” Connor demands, brown eyes catching the afternoon light.

“You know-”

“Promise me.” Shaking his head helplessly, Hank brings his hands to take Connor’s. Folding them palms up, lifts them to his lips, gently kissing the base of each.

“For you, I promise.” And with that, Connor sags back into Hank’s arms. The unlit cigarette is somehow miraculously still at his ear, and Hank plucks it off him, flicking it to the floor in thinly veiled disgust. “Tell me you didn’t pick up any new habits while I was gone.”

Connor blushes. “None that you don’t already know of.”

“Good.” Hank says approvingly. He trusts the boy. Folding his arms around Connor, he plays at the soft hairs on his nape. “Now you promise me something, Connor. Go to your classes. Stay in your room. Be good. It’s just another semester more before you graduate. Don’t throw it all away because of a temper tantrum. We talked about this.”

Connor nods against his shoulder. “And then we can be together, right? No more hiding?” The images of sharing a home with Connor, having him in his bed in the mornings and nights and the hours in between, seeing him mature into a man, come unbidden to his mind like familiar friends.

Father Hank smiles. “Yes, Connor. No more hiding.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
